Fallout Endless Wastes (Revised)
by oprime007
Summary: June 8th 2022 the highly acclaimed and awaited VRMMO Fallout Endless Wastes is released and tens of thousands of Players world wide become traped in the post apocalyptic wastelands of post nuclear war Earth. How long will it take till everyone loses their mind or their lives to the merciless wastes. OC outline inside, Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** This is a revised version of my original story. As I have had almost a year of writing development I have decided to debug and reformat my earlier stories as to make it easier to continue.

 **A.N:** Due to the laughably small amount of Sword Art Online and Fallout Crossovers out there I decided to create this story. This will be an OC centered Fan fiction, so the main cast of SAO won't be making any big appearances, though I may throw in a cameo if I can fit it in. The prologue and a few other chapters will be in First Person POV while most of the other ones will be in Omnipresent.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout, it is owned by its creators at Bethesda Game Studios, I only own the OC Cast.

* * *

 **Prologue: War, War never changes**

 **File 1 of the 'Endless Wastes' incident**

 **Audio recording of subject one code named: "Antonius"**

(An old man's voice is heard speaking as the audio recording starts.)

The Apocalypse was upon us, though it wasn't how we had expected it.

It all started on June 8th 2022, when the highly acclaimed and long awaited Virtual Reality MMO Fallout Endless Wastes was released. Thousands of people around the world were lining up for miles at every game store in the world to either pick up a preordered version or buy one.

Everyone was excited, from new players to old veterans, we all wanted a first full dive glimpse into the world many of us had loved for so long.

At first, it was amazing. With thousands of people exploring the Wastelands of Post War America from the area they started playing at.

So, if you were from Raleigh North Carolina you would start in the Carolina Wastes and so on.

I, was one of these people.

When the game came out a couple of friends and I went to the nearest Game store and got our copy's together. We were so excited and instantly went home and popped our games in.

We didn't know at the time, but that last look around our rooms before initiating the full dive, was our last glimpse of the real world for a long time. I wouldn't know till later but, the adventure I had just started was going to be the toughest I had yet.

I will do my best to recount the time I spent in that world, but forgive an old man's memory as I may jump ahead from time to time but I will do my best to fill the gaps.

The first thing I can remember from my time in the Death Game as we called it back then was that,

 **War, War never changed**.

 **(News recording from "Gaming USA" news reel dated June 8** **th** **2022)**

 **(A red headed reporter stares out at the screen from behind a long news desk as the recording begins to play)**

Hello America!

Todays a big day in the gaming world folks. The long-awaited release of Bethesda's newest instalment in the famous "Fallout" Franchise has finally arrived.

Today I've got the head of game design at Bethesda here Akihiko Kyaba to discuss his companies upcoming game Fallout Endless Wastes otherwise known as FEW. Tell me Mr. Kyaba how does it feel to finally have the game out of development?

 **(The camera pans to ta middle-aged man wearing a business coat with round framed glasses and slicked back dark brown hair.)**

Well Robin, it feels very freeing to be honest. We had a lot of decisions and story design to fully polish of towards the end that became very stressful due to delays.

One of those hard decision's we made was about the V.A.T.S system in game.

As every Fallout player knows War, War never changes and one of the greatest and most well used aspects of the Fallout game's is V.A.T.S.

Which means Vault Tec Assisted Targeting System, which in previous Fallout gems allowed players to slow down time so they could pick their target areas on enemy's.

As you know, this doesn't work in an online setting, therefore we decided on changes to it.

We will include VATS but It will be different because time will no longer slow down. Instead players will gain a speed boost and accuracy buff whenever they activate it that uses up their Action points or AP and the S.P.E.C.I.A.L skill Agility will determine both in game agility as well as the length and effectiveness of VATS.

 **(The camera finally returns to facing the reporter.)**

"Well there you have it folks.

Fallout Endless Wastes comes out today, so go by your local game store and pick up your Pre-ordered copy or buy it and we'll see you in the Wastes after all,

War, War Never changes

 **(Video ends)**

 **(As the video ends a large living room appears with an old man and a few interviewers talking beside a video screen that just turned off.)**

Do you remember anything that happened on that first day the game came out?" said one of the Interviewers to the old man.

 **(The old man paused before speaking with his bushy eyebrows furrowing as he collected his thoughts)**

I remember that first day, so clearly, as if it were only some far-off dream.

I remember my clock next to my bed had recently ticked over to 5:00 PM, and I was ecstatic. I had waited for this for 4 years.

I had been an avid Fallout fan ever since Fallout 3 came out, buying every Fallout game and merchandise I could. This time I had gone out and bought the game with a few friends of mine and had set up with them where we were going to meet.

In the game guide that every preordered game got, contained a map both physical and digital of the area where you would start.

Unlike in most Fallout games you would start in the area in game relative to where in real life you started playing. So, the map my friends and I received was of the Carolina Wastes which included North and South Carolina.

Leaning over to pick up my Nerve Gear I slipped it onto my head, laid down on my bed and uttered the command phrase "Link Start", and watched the colors fly by as all the senses went to green.

Next I remember appearing in a black room with two avatars in front of me, a man, and a woman.

Without hesitation, I picked male and after about 20 minutes with messing with sliders and selections I ended with an almost exact replica of myself, though slightly thinner.

My character had short wavy dark brown hair and gentle dark brown eyes with a moderately formed body and normal physic. To start with he wore a pair of black half rimmed glasses, combat pants and boots with a dark black t shirt to wear. My body then turned into my avatar as another "screen" popped up that had me set my stats and tagged skills.

I remember having 21 points to spend on Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck.

I put most of my points in Endurance and Intelligence with strength and perception directly under that with charisma, Agility, and Luck as my lowest skills. Next, I decided to choose Medicine, Energy Weapons, and Melee Weapons as my tagged skills. Finally, I decided on my character's name as Antonius as I liked the "Roman" feel of it and finally finished the character creation. Afterwards I remember being enveloped in white light.

After the light faded away I was standing in the entrance square of the City "New Raleigh" which was the beginner area for all players starting in the Carolina Wasteland which included People who started playing from North and South Carolina.

The area I was in was filled with other avatars appearing in columns of white and blue light while surrounding them were the high dilapidated and partially rebuilt buildings of the city's Central district.

Like most MMO games most of the avatars were uncharacteristically perfect or beautiful though, every so often there were a few rugged and gruff "Wastelander's" that seemed to fit almost perfectly into the setting.

After looking around, I rushed to the nearest good quality equipment shop using my digital map on the standard PIP boy all beginning players received which would basically be used as my menu and user interface.

Since I had preordered the game like almost everyone I had received a good quantity of gold caps or premium currency, this was so preorder players could get a slight head start by being able to buy better starting equipment.

I entered the NPC run shop and bought a Laser Pistol with 90 power cells and a suit of leather armor as well as a few Stim's and a combat knife which used up almost all of my premium currency.

Putting on the leather armor and holstering my pistol on my right hip and my knife on my left I walked off towards my rendezvous with my friends. Little did I know just how much my life had just changed.

 **(The old man's eyes begin to glaze over as he started to remember the long and hard adventure he narrowly escaped from alive)**

* * *

 **A.N:** And that's a wrap on the first Chapter of Fallout Endless wastes. If you have an idea for an OC cast member please send me a PM or write it into a review using the following format.

The more detailed the more likely I will pick it.

 **OC Format**

Name:

Alias or Nickname:

Gender:

Faction/Guild type (see bottom):

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing/off duty wear:

Armor:

(Weapons subject to change from early to late game.)

Primary Weapon:

Secondary Weapon:

SPECIAL (start with all skills at 0 with 21 points to spend into skills)

Strength:0

Perception:0

Endurance:0

Charisma:0

Intelligence:0

Agility:0

Luck:0

Skills (pick three Fallout 3 skills to tag)

Faction Types/Faction or Guild

Marauder: Player killer and bandit type faction (please create a small group of OC's or just describe said faction in both appearance and operation)

Settler: "Civilian" player faction type (indicate other people in said settlement as well as a small description of said settlement)

Wanderer: Already created faction that will be elaborated on in next chapter.

Guardians: Already created faction that will be elaborated on in next chapter.

If you think of others send me a PM with a suggestion and I'll add it

* * *

And as always

 **I**

Will See

 **YOU**

In the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**.A.N** : I will be pulling most of the weapons, enemies and armor from Fallout 4 because I think it is a little more realistic in terms of weapons, crafting and Armor.

* * *

 **Ch 2 Link Start!**

A small bell rang as the door to the Drunken Ghoul Inn and pub swung open with a small creak.

The place was small and well-kept, with clean hardwood floors and rose colored wallpaper. With a small bar along the left most wall with a small radio playing softly on the counter.

Standing behind the bar was a short stoat little man, with a large handle bar mustache black overalls and beefy black eyes. He looked up from the small shot glass he was cleaning to look at whoever it was that graced his small bar with their patronage. The man he saw wasn't any different from most of his other patrons, dressed to kill.

The man was tall, with short wavy dark brown hair, gentle dark brown eyes with a pair of black half rimmed glasses. He wore a set of leather armor with everything from Pauldrons to greaves. Swinging from a holster in his belt was a Laser pistol and wicked looking combat knife, along his belt was also an assortment of energy cells and small pouches. Finally, the man also totted a large pack on his back with an assortment of survival gear hanging from it.

After a brief moment of looking around the man walked over to the bar and took off his pack and sat on one of the many tall stools. The bartender gently placed the dirty glass and cleaning rag on the counter and walked over to the man.

"What ya having stranger?" asked the bartender in a kind but reserved voice.

The man looked up at the bartender and smiled warmly "I'll just have a Nuka Cola please." He said gentlemanly.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the man's kindness but still smiled kindly at the man's request and opened a small freezer under the counter and placed the man's drink on the counter.

Almost as soon as the drink had left the bartenders hand three caps where slid onto the table by the man. The bartender picked up the caps and dropped them in his pocket and returned to his cleaning.

The stranger took a sip of the fizzy drink and replaced it back on the counter gently. The bartender watched the man cautiously from the corner of his eye, though the man seemed nice, he wasn't taking any chances. After a few minutes of silence the bell over the door chimed again as Three more people walked through the door.

The first new arrival was almost a head shorter than the rest, with short forward combed light brown hair, and light brown eyes. The man wore a pair of slacks with riding boots and regular wastelander clothing. Around his waist in a thin brown belt with two holstered 9mm pistols and an assortment of pouches and spare bullets.

The second arrival was as tall as the stranger sitting at the counter. He had short wild dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a small scruffy beard. He wore a thick leather breast plate with a pair of leather vambraces on his arms. Slung over his shoulder was an old Assault rifle. Hanging from his belt was a combat knife, with his belt set up the same as the previous one with spare bullets and a multitude of small pouches hanged from his belt.

The next arrival was a head shorter than the one before it with short brown hair and bluish grey eyes with a pair of small black rimmed glasses. The man wore the same kind of armor as the previous one with only a chest plate and vambraces of leather. This one had a Hunting Rifle swinging from a strap across his shoulder for easy reach. All three men wore the same kind of traveling pack as the stranger siting at the bar.

The bartender looked imperiously at the new arrivals, never in all his years had such a large group graced his small pup. The three newcomers looked around and soon spotted the stranger. They walked over and sat down next to the stranger and exchanged greetings.

The three men ordered themselves drinks and the bartender wandered off to his back room to retrieve a few miscellaneous items. The short, light brown haired stranger turned to the stranger wearing full leather armor, "So you named your character Antonius? Nice choice." He said.

The man now revealed to be named Antonius turned to the three-people sitting next to him and saw the names above them. The short, light brown haired stranger was named Robert, the other short stranger had the name Lewis floating over his head and the tall brown haired stranger had the name Reximus.

Antonius knew these three men, they were his friends he was there to meet. He was quite glad they hadn't made their character avatars that much different from what they looked like, otherwise he wouldn't have recognized them.

Antonius razed his Nuka Cola and shouted in a proud voice "To our wasteland adventure!"

"Cheers!" Shouted the others in unison as they all clinked their glasses and took a long swig of their drinks.

After finishing their drinks Antonius reached into his pack and took out a folded slip of parchment. Spreading it out onto the counter in front of him it was revealed to be a large map of New Raleigh city and the surrounding urban and rural terrain expanding outside of the city's domain.

On the map, only about a third of the entire former capital city of North Carolina was under the New Raleigh limits with most of the rest of the city being either unexplored or infested with Ghouls or Raiders.

The four friends leaned over the map and studied the few places of interest marked. After a few minutes of discussion and debate they decided on going to a small Shopping mall only about two hours walk from New Raleigh's walled perimeter.

The four friends tossed their empty bottles in a trash bin on their way out as they hoisted their packs into their backs and started the short walk to the City's walls.

As they walked towards the wall they saw NPC children playing on a repaired swing set and playground, women and men hanging out laundry or just resting on a monotony of porches or steps.

As they walked they had to admit that the game developers had done an excellent job of designing the world around them, with the way the NPC's acted and the architecture of the buildings it truly felt as if they were in the world of Fallout. As they exited the boulevards of tall buildings that made up the central area of the city of New Raleigh the large wall that surrounded the city finally came into view.

The structure was enormous, five stories tall and almost twenty yards thick and made of large square blocks of concrete the wall loomed over everything except for the dilapidated skyscrapers. Spread out in front of the wall was the many carted venders of the Market District. These stores unlike the ones in the Central District sold food and other non-specialized products like clothes, accessories, or just plain old miscellaneous items. As the four friends walked through the Market they spotted other groups of players browsing the many stalls or heading toward the wall.

As they reached the wall they came across the large city gates, the gates resembled the large locked door of a supply crate with a pair of heavy mechanical bolts keeping them closed. As they approached a pair of city guards stopped them.

The guards each wore a set of metal combat armor with rounded shoulder guards and a symbol of a red Cardinal perched on top of a set of scales. They each had assault rifles ready and a 10mm pistol in a holster at their sides. The lead guard held his rifle loosely in his right hand as he raised his left to indicate to the four friends to stop. As the four friends stopped in front of them the lead guard addressed them. "If you four wouldn't mind following me I'll take you to the registration area so you can come in and out of the city at will." He said in a kind voice.

The four friends followed the two guards as they led them to a stout building near the gate. A large flag billowed in the wind above the building with the same symbol of a red cardinal flying over a set of scales.

As they entered the building they saw several other players being helped by other guards wearing red uniforms. A few minutes later the four friends exited the building escorted by the two guards as they led them back towards the gate. The four friends now had a code imprinted into their pip boys and on a small necklace similar to a dog tag so they could be identified. The two guards waved to the gate keepers to let them through. As the large gate doors slowly opened with a grinding of gears the four friends looked out at the ruined urban wasteland stretching out away from them.

As the four friends exited the gates they heard the doors begin to close, soon the doors closed with a finally resounding thud of the heavy locks.

Antonius raised his left arm and tapped a few buttons on his pip boy. A transparent message flashed in front of his three companions above their pip boys with the phrase "Antonius has invited you to join his party!". The three friends simultaneously clicked the yes button and unholstered their weapons. With plasma pistol in hand Antonius nodded to his friend and the group sprinted off into the jungle of ruined buildings and debris.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Well there's the next chapter. In the next one things will start developing more as the story advances.

Any way

I will see

 **YOU**

in the next Chapter

 **BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3** **The Death Game**

* * *

The distinct boom of a hunting rifle could be heard as it echoed off the piles of debris and burned out huskies of old cars. The four friends watched as the Feral Ghoul slumped to the ground limply with a large raged hole in its head as small fragments of bone and blood flew like shrapnel from the wound.

As Lewis lowered his hunting rifle a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he slid down the front of the small pile of debris he had been crouched on so he could give sniper support to his friends. Robert and Reximus had finished looting a few other Ghouls that they had killed a few feet away while Antonius scanned the area for any signs of any other unwanted attention. The group had been walking through the urban wasteland for almost an hour and where now within a few blocks from their destination.

"I really hope the Carolina Waste doesn't have Super Mutants!" Said Lewis warily as he joined Antonius near the next turn in the road and gazed down the street at the many piles of debris and cars.

At least twenty yards down the road the broken-down shell of an old transport truck laying on its side blocked half of the road from view.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Said Antonius with a slight shiver as he imagined having to fight the eight-foot-tall mutated slavers and their horrific pets.

Robert and Reximus had finally finished striping the few worthwhile items off the dead Ghoul and it's three companions and joined Lewis and Antonius.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Robert impatiently as he started to walk down the road. The moment he started to move Antonius's arm flew out and halted him.

"Hold up." He said suspiciously as he squinted at the overturned truck blocking most of the road. "It's too quiet in this area, this place should be swarming with Ghouls right now, and I don't like the way that truck looks. I smell a trap." Said Antonius as he looked back at his companions.

"You still got that grenade you got off that first Ghoul?" Antonius asked Reximus. Reximus nodded his head in understanding and pulled out the grenade and handed it to Antonius. Antonius with the grenade in hand slowly made his way closer to the truck moving from cover to cover with the others hot on his heels.

As he reached a few yards from the truck he looked back to make sure the others were in a good position to repel an attack. After seeing that they were ready he came out of cover and chucked the grenade over the side of the truck and quickly drew his laser pistol and dived back behind cover.

The moment the grenade flew over the truck a chorus of surprised shouts could be heard from behind the truck. A pair of Raiders ran out from behind the truck shortly followed by the sound of an explosion and several screams of pain.

The two Raiders were both male and wore identical armor that resembled a cross between a torn-up animal pelt and rusted metal plates. They both held 10mm pistols in their hands and dived behind a pile of debris near the truck. Robert quickly vaulted the chest high wall he was hiding behind to join Antonius.

"I'm really glad you're always paranoid." He said as he sent a knowing smiling toward his friend.

The two Raiders started to pop out of cover to fire a few rounds off towards the group trying to keep them down long enough for them to run. As one of the Raiders popped their head out from behind their cover a red beam of light flashed towards them as they fired off a round towards Reximus's position.

The Raider stared blankly down at the burning red hole in its chest and clutched at it howling in pain. Soon the Raiders howl was cut off as another red beam of light lanced through its forehead silencing him. In panic the remaining Raider jumped out of cover and started running Pell-mell away from the body of its comrade.

With a rattle of short bangs Reximus gunned the Raider down with his assault rifle causing the Raiders body to dance as the many bullets riddled its body causing blood to puff out like mist from the wounds until the body finally crashed to the ground in a bloody heap.

The group advanced cautiously towards the truck and flattened themselves along its side. With a quick nod Reximus raised his assault rifle and jumped around the corner. "It's all right, the other Raiders are already dead." He cried back around the truck after a few tense seconds of silence.

As the rest of the group joined Reximus they saw the pulverized and bloody corpses of three other Raiders laid in a sprawled heap of dismembered body parts and ejected entrails.

Lewis and Robert both quickly covered their noses and made sounds of disgust as they gazed down at the mutilated corpses of their would-be ambushers.

"Boy, am I glad we only had to fight two of those bastards, that one over there had an assault rifle." Said Reximus with a small sigh of relief.

"Now that we've averted a possible quick and painful end to our first adventure let's get going after we see what sweat loot these guys have." Said Robert impatiently.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the belongings of the five dead Raiders the friends started on their way again.

Reximus had used the Raiders assault rifle to repair his own so it did more damage and found two more clips of ammo. Robert striped the leather chest plate off another Raider and put it on as well as taking two 10mm pistols and several clips of ammo to replace his 9mm's. Lewis repaired his hunting rifle and found a few more clips for it. Lastly Antonius found a few Stim's which he distributed equally among everyone.

As the group continued down the road cautiously they finally exited the street into a large open parking lot surrounding a short squat building. The building resembled the outward appearance of any other shopping mall from the real world.

The group became increasingly cautious as they advanced quickly from cover to cover. Antonius finally razed his hand for his friends to stop as they hunkered down behind a broken-down car. Antonius peered over the hood of the car at the entrance to the shopping mall a few yards away. Just as he had suspected he saw several Raiders wandering around the front of the building.

"There's a shit ton of Raiders over there man." Said Reximus worriedly as Antonius returned to his crouched position.

"We can take them. I want to go shopping for some sweet loot!" Said Robert impatiently.

After some thought, Antonius said with a small grimace "No, let's head back, we have enough loot from those Ghouls and Raiders already to get us a good amount of supply's. We can come back once we have some better equipment." With a groan of defeat Robert seeing Antonius's logic started to head back with the rest of the group.

Suddenly as they started to move away they each saw their view covered by white light as columns of white light surrounded each. With a strangled cry of surprise the group saw the parking lot and building disappear and replaced by the main town square of New Raleigh.

Looking around confused the four friends saw countless other players with the same confused looks surrounding them and still others appearing in more columns of white light. As the last few Players arrived the sky above them turned red with the word "Announcement" flashing in the sky.

As the players gazed into the sky a strange mist began to gather and solidify in the air below the flashing words. Whispers and confused conversation flew through the crowd like a plague as the mist became a tall shadowy figure wearing a flowing black cloak. The figure stretched its arms out wide gesturing welcomingly to the onlooking crowd.

"Attention players, I welcome you too my World. My name is Akihiko Kyaba, and as of this moment I am in control of this world. I'm sure most of you have noticed an item missing from your PIP boy's main menu's, the log out button. Let me assure you that this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect, this is how Fallout Endless Wastes Online was meant to be." Said Kyaba.

A rustle of more whispers flew through the crowd at these words but were silenced as the figure continued to speak.

"You are unable to log yourself out, or have someone from outside log you out or remove the Nerve Gear from your head. If anyone decides to do so, the nerve gear will emit a small microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain, and ending your life"

"What is he saying?" Said a shrill terrified voice from within the crowd. "This is such BS" said another. "let's get out of here" Said another as they tried to leave the square but were repulsed by an invisible force field.

"You aren't listening to this crap, he's gotta be nuts right, Antonius." Said Robert to Antonius who was holding his head in thought.

"it's true, the Nerve Gears transmitter signals work just like microwaves. If the safeties turned off they could fry a person's brain." Said Antonius finally with a worried voice.

"But, can't someone just turn off the power?" Asked Robert his voice beginning to take on a more frightened tone.

"That won't work, the Nerve Gear has an internal battery." Responded Antonius with saddened finality.

Robert held his head in his hands as his eyes began to be consumed by fear. "This can't be happening, he can't do that! He must be crazy!"

After the brief pause Kyaba continued to speak.

"Despite my warnings, the family and friends have already attempted at removing the Nerve Gear. An unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game now has Four thousand and twenty-three players less then when it began. They've been deleted from both the Wastes and the Real World."

"Four Thousand and twenty-three!" Said Reximus with a terrified voice under his breath.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Shouted Lewis in a terrified voice.

"As you can see, international and local Media outlets have around the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths." Continued Kyaba as he pulled up several news feeds from across the world.

"At this point, it's safe to assume that the likelihood of a Nerve Gear being removed is minimal at best. It's important to remember the following, there's no longer any way for someone to be revived in the game. If your HP drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever, and the Nerve Gear will simultaneously fry your brain."

"There is only one way to escae now, you must clear the game. Somewhere in the Wasteland of continental America there is a hidden vault, Vault 001. Inside this Vault is a device guarded by advanced robots and defenses that once turned on will release all players from the game. To discover this Vaults location you must gather information from all over the wasteland."

"Why should we believe any of the crap your saying?" Shouted a nearby player.

"We can't possibly search the entire United states, its impossible. Even the Beta testers didn't explore that much of an area." Shouted Robert with anger.

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look." Continued Kyaba

A rustle of movement surged as every player raised their Pip boys and opened the gift, after a series of flashes they each held a small round mirror. As they looked at the mirrors surface one by one the players became engulfed in light once more.

As the light disappeared Antonius looked again into the Mirror and was greeted by his exact facial features. Though he had done his best to make himself in game it was far from perfect and here he saw his exact face. As he looked around he saw his friends had also changed into the exact replicas of themselves. As he continued he saw most of the "perfect" avatars had now become normal everyday people with several becoming an almost complete opposite of themselves, gender included.

"Right now, you're probably wondering "why?", why would Akihiko Kyaba developer and creator of Fallout Endless Wastes and Nerve Gear do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one, the reason I created Fallout Endless Wastes was to control the fate of a world of my own design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal."

"This Marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Fallout Endless Wastes Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." Finished Kyaba as his form began to dissipate as the sky returned to normal.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : well there is the Chapter. In the next one I will explain several of the many guild in another **"Documentary Interview"** chapter like the first. I am **still accepting OC's** so don't be shy.

Any way I will see **YOU** in the next chapter!

 **BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Interview Ch.2: Guilds Interview**

* * *

 **File 2 of the "Endless Wastes" incident**

 **Audio recording of subject one code named: "Antonius"**

Only now, do I fully realize just what Akihiko Kyaba meant by his last statement. Most of us players hadn't yet grasped just how dangerous the wasteland was yet.

By God I wish we had. Sure, like me, I bet the other Fallout vets in that crowd of scared people had an underlying feeling of dread in the pit of their stomach, but we hadn't realized the full extent of the danger we were all in.

After Kyaba left us it was several minutes of unwavering silence. The silence so absolute no one dared deify its grasp upon the world.

Then as quickly as it came, the silence shattered like glass tossed from a five-story roof. People screamed, the younger members of the crowd held for dear life to their elder loved ones, huddled crying in groups or pleaded to the heavens to let them return to their families. Others cursed and swore towards the sky enraged as they called futile threats at the sky. While others...others just stood where they were, in bewilderment and just stared blankly off into the distance.

I was one of these people, I remember standing there, staring blankly at the sky. "this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't." I remember myself thinking as my poor mind reeled at the thought that I was trapped in a game, with no way out and certain death upon the horizon. I remember looking to my left at my friends and seeing them reacting differently to this new horrifying development.

Robert had his face contorted with rage and spat all manner of curses and foul oaths at the sky. Lewis had fallen to his knees in a fit of emotional hysteria as he crumpled emotionally, while Reximus, he too was just staring blankly at the sky with a hopeless look in his eyes.

I don't think any of us even realized that the barrier keeping us in the main square had dissipated and another announcement screen had popped up in front of us. I was the first of our group to notice the message and read it.

* * *

 **[ATTENTION URGENT MESSAGE]**

 **UPDATE FROM SERVER**

As of now the "safe zones" within every major city will deactivate within TWO WEEK'S in game time.

Items and object such as cars and other mount like objects are now able to be used as such. Repair for such items and items to feed and groom such items are now available for purchase or salvage.

Thank you and welcome to FALLOUT ENDLESS WASTES

* * *

After the message was sent was when the real chaos started. A huge amount of people who had regained their senses began to swarm for the exit of the city square in a desperate attempt to get to the market and buy enough supplies to bug out of town. It was during this scuffle I noticed that my party had been disbanded and Robert and Lewis had been lost to the crowd. As I tried to reach My friend Reximus, I remember being hit in the head and falling unconscious. After that I really don't remember the scuffle out of the city.

* * *

 **[END RECORDING]**

We know that inside the game there were several groups of player called Guilds, can you tell us anything about some of the ones you knew? Asked one of the interviewers.

 **(The old man took a deep breath and began to speak)**

Yes, there were many guilds in Fallout Endless Wastes, some were bastions of society and human compassion.

While others were more…sinister.

First thing was that guilds were so numerous and the same that we all sectioned them into categories. The most notorious of these categories where the guilds we called "Marauders" or "Red Guilds".

These guilds were made of people who didn't care who they hurt or killed to survive. The Marauder guilds could number from just five members to thousands, scraping out their own little chaos and death filled territories across the wasteland. The Marauders would kill, steal and raid from anyone and everyone they could and ran rampant.

A few of the most well-known Marauder guilds were the Black Fang, Laughing Coffin, Crimson Raiders, and the dreaded Dragon claws.

In fact, most of the player deaths weren't caused by the enemy mobs, but by Marauder raids and killing sprees."

Another category of guilds were guilds we called "Settler" or "Civilian" guilds.

These were guilds made by people fleeing the chaos of the main cities, who joined together in small communities for protection and companionship. They settled down in small villages and towns and eked out a meager, moderate, or even sometimes, downright flourishing life out in the wasteland.

Settler towns and villages were places people could buy and trade at and rest after a long day, without all the chaos and danger of the larger cities.

Some towns and villages even united together and made their own states and even "kingdoms" for themselves. A few Settler guilds that were well known were Capes town, Bent willow farms and The Free state of North Durham.

Lastly, were the "Faction Guilds" these were the guilds that had huge amounts of power and numbers to command. This included factions like the Brotherhood of Steel, the N.C.R or Caesars Legion which already existed as NPC factions, that players could join as well as player made factions.

In the New Carolina wastes, there were two we'll known player only Faction guilds. The first of these was The United Republic of New Raleigh or the U.R.N.R.

The U.R.N.R was a governmental faction that ruled a huge territory centered around the City of New Raleigh. They had control over the New Raleigh NPC guardsmen and ruled through a senate made up from twenty members who decided what the republic would do.

The members of the senate included former military officers, businessmen and even a few political figures and together they formed a thriving state with a standing army and working economy.

The second player faction and arguably one of the most powerful was the Sentinels. This was the guild I was in when I was trapped in the death game.

The Sentinels were created as protectors of the people of the wasteland.

We protected settlers and hunters and acted as beckons of peace and justice in the chaos of the death game. The one big difference between the Sentinels and the U.R.N.R is that we didn't have an actual territory, we had fortresses and bases scattered here and there that were like small city states that all answered to a single base.

In fact, several Settler towns formed around Sentinel fortresses and provided food and supplies like medicine while the Sentinels protected and trained them to become Sentinels.

Our main base was situated in rebuilt Fort Bragg, which we Sentinels nicknamed "Citadel Alpha".

The last Guild I remember clearly must have been the largest one of them all, The Wanderers.

The Wanderers had member cells all over the continental U.S. who all reported to their individual HQ's who contacted each other. The Wanderers main goal was to scour the Wastelands for any clue as to the whereabouts of Vault 001. Their bases and mobile outposts formed a web of inter connected radio channels and transmitters that past communications across the continent.

The Wanderer HQ for the Carolina Wastes was built into the skeleton of the USS Yorktown. Out of all the guilds I knew the Wanderers were the most powerful and largest."

"Can you tell us how your Guild was started?" Asked one of the interviewers.

"Sure, it all started right after good old Kyaba left us stuck inside the world of Fallout. And man, I can tell you it was chaos." Said the old man as his eyes became unfocused as he began to recount one of the most emotionally unstable times of his life.

* * *

Anyway READ, REVIEW and Follow

And I will see

 **YOU**

in the next Chapter

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
